My Love
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: Sasuke has a note pad and a crush. Who else to go to when he needs to know how he can make a girl fall for him than the one who stole his heart? Sasu.Hina


**Hi. :)**

-

-  
Hinata kept fidgeting with her locker.

_God I hate these stupid locks, can't we just get like keys, or something?!_

She was about to kick it when the squeak of a sneaker made her head turn, and sure enough, there stood Uchiha Sasuke.

He was leaning on the locker next to her own, his hands in his pockets and bag dangling off his back, trying to keep that _cool_ look of his most girls swooned over.

"What?" She asked, trying to direct her sad excuse of a glare from the locker to his face.

_"If I told you you were beautiful, would you date me on the regular? Tell me, would you?"_

"What the...?"

_"Well baby I've been around the world, but I ain't seen myself another girl. Like you."_

She stared at him oddly. "You've never been around the world..."

Then her face fell and she glared at him.

She had caught on at last, then pulled her locker door open, almost hitting him square in the face.

"Ha ha... You're **_SO_** funny."

_"Now if I wrote you a love note, and made you smile at every word I wrote, what would you do?"_

Hinata ignored him.

"Why do you feel the need to always do this to me? Every afternoon you come singing some weird song..."

With all amusement gone from his face, Sasuke replied with yet another question, "well? What would you do?"

Hinata slamned her locker shut and slipped her bag over her shoulder, strutting down the empty halls.

"I wouldn't believe a word."

Blocking the way he stopped before her, looking at her dead in the eye.

"Why?"

She glanced past him at the double doors and grumbled, "because the Sasuke I happen to unfortunetly know is a player, a backstabber who is not only conceited but also very selfish."

And with that she tried to out step him, tried because he caught her arm.

"Talk to me. I'm not letting you go until you elaborate."

Hinata sighed, "I've known you since birth, and even since then you've been an ass. I know you way better than you think. You lie to get what you want, even women. And you don't care who you step on to do so."

Sasuke kept nodding slowly as he led her towards the janitor's closet, and Hinata only rolled her eyes and followed slowly.

The janitor's closet was his place of redemption. Every time he needed to talk to her (about _anything_) he'd pull her in there and talk his heart out.

And she'd only listen.

"Make this quick," she said healf-heartedly, "I don't want to get home too late."

Locking the door behind him Sasuke stood across from her calmly, not sure how to start. The dim lightbulb would cast shadows over their still faces.

"Tell me," he finally said, after what seemed to be an internity of silence, "what do I have to do to make myself seem different?"

Hinata just stared back and sighed. She had to go along with it for a while...

"For starters, you don't want to _seem_ different, you want to _be_ different."

He pulled out a notepad he had hidden in his back pocket and began to scribble, "**be** different." He stared at her, "uh huh?"

Hinata dropped to the floor with a great sigh. _I'm not getting home soon, am I?_

He followed after her and sat by her side like an obedient puppy, yearning for more.

"Second," she went on, raking her fingers through her short indigo hair, "If you like a girl, like her for her, not because she's 'sexy' or 'super hot'."

Hinata stared with pure amusemnt as he wrote down what she said word for word.

"That's not how you spell hot...there's only one T."

He looked up at her with an are-you-kidding-me look, "I don't date single Ts."

"Third," she continued with a more strained voice, "stop showing off. If a girl's gonna like you, let it be for who Sasuke is, not what Uchiha does."

This time he looked at her for a while, curiousity settling in.

"Do you like me for Sasuke?"

"Please," she said, a scoff slipping with the words, "I've seen your mother change your diapers. I don't like you for Sasuke, I like you for **Salsa**."

One of his rare smiles sprouted on his lips, _Salsa... I haven't been called that_ _since ever._

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You're not better than any one else. You may be 'unique', but so is the rest of the world. So I suggest you take that stick out of your ass and start acting like another teenager."

He nodded and scribbled. "Anything else?"

"YES. MY BUTT IS STARTING TO HURT, CAN WE LEAVE?!"

Sasuke began to write it down and she only rolled her eyes. "I think I've got everything."

She stood and brushed her skirt, "so I can go right?"

He nodded as he began to read over his scribbles.

_If this is what it takes to win over Hyuuga Hinata's heart, so be it._

_But there is no way I'm letting such an angel get away._

"Can I ask you something?"

With her hand on the knob Hinata looked down at the now mysterious boy. "What is it?"

Sasuke stood up and grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the closet and down the halls into the parking lot.

"In a relationship, who do you prefer should make the first move? The guy or the girl?"

Oblivious to what he was actually implying, Hinata thought over the question.

"In my case, I prefer the guy... not sure why though, makes me feel extra special I guess."

Sasuke inwardly wrote it down in his mental pad.

"Alright, what do you think about friendships that turn into relationships, then?"

Blinking twice the girl looked at the back of his head, "I think they're sweet."

He would of cheered, he would have pumped his fists into the air and just scream his happiness.

He would have, had she not let go of his hand and stop moving at all.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around to face her.

They had reached his car.

Hinata began to fidget under his gaze, twiddling with her thumbs absentmindedly.

"Where are you going with this?"

He didn't want her to know, not yet. He would wait until she was off guard and happier around him...

"I'm taking you home aren't I?"

Yes. Play it innocent.

"Oh.." She seemed disappointed. "Let's go then..."

He didn't have to know did he? He didn't have to know she thought he was sweet and really nice behind that mask of indifference? No. He didn't.

He smiled as she entered his car, damn she was just so cute...

-

-

They were almost reaching the Hyuuga house and Hinata was nodding off.

Sasuke nudged her lightly on the ribs and she startled herself awake. "We're here. You're home."

He got out of his seat and opened the door for her, taking her to the front door slowly. She was pretty tired.

"Hey, Hina...?"

Hinata turned from her position before the door and faced the raven, "hmm?"

"I love you." And he kissed her, then dashed towards his car and drove off.

Hinata stood there, nodding slowly.

Then her eyes flew open and her cheeks burned crimson.

"WHAT?!"

Screw waiting.

-

-

**A/N:** ...Well, this had been in one of my binders for like a year now... so... I posted it. :D

Tell me what you think, ne?

And yeah, the song is **My Love** by **Justin Timberlake**. Har. Har.


End file.
